Abandoned
by therealjordan23
Summary: One mistake, and his life changed. Insanity, he's not insane… but sometimes he lets it overcome him. Rage, he isn't angry all the time but he lets it control him. Broken, that's what Louie Duck was. Because surviving in the ghettos of Duckburg was hard. It was enough to make anybody lose it. All because of one mistake… Rated M for violence and language and graphic sexual scenes
1. Anger and Frustration:

Chapter 1: Anger and Frustration

"You are _grounded_." Della said sternly.

"_What_?!" Louie sputtered. "I'm 19, Mom! You can't ground me anymore!" he said gruffly.

"You made Huey and Dewey miss their exams just because you needed the car to go to a party!" Della snapped.

"Well, what about Launchpad? He couldn't drop them? He—"

"—_was_ at the Money Bin for a staff meeting. Seriously, Louie, go to your room." Della interrupted.

"But—"

"_Now_." Della said sternly.

Louie growled. "Whatever."

Huey and Dewey exchanged apologetic look with Louie as he went upstairs, and he just scowled. He slammed his room door and flopped onto his bunk. He wasn't sure when he dozed off but he woke up to Webby shaking him. Huey and Dewey stood off to the side.

"What is it, guys?" Louie asked, annoyed. He snuggled deeper into the pillow, trying to block out the sudden light.

"You've been asleep for 18 hours." Huey said.

Louie shot up. "_18_?!"

"Yes! We're going to Big Rock Candy Mountain… but Mom said you're still grounded." he said.

"Figures," Louie said, unfazed. He knew his mom was trying to irk him. "Is she going to lock me up with a robot again, or…?" Louie asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"The DT-87 got destroyed." Dewey pointed out.

Louie groaned. "Just go. You two are the whole reason I'm here."

"We didn't mean to snitch! Mom asked us why we missed our exams!" Huey defended.

Louie was ready for him. "You could've called and asked me to pick you two up! Or you could've taken the bus or a taxi!"

"Lou—" Huey tried.

"Just _go_!" he snapped angrily. "I'm done talking about this!"

Louie tossed onto his side, facing away from them, signaling that the conversation was over. They sighed but gently closed his door behind them.

Webby frowned, an uneasy feeling stirring in her stomach. "We could go try talking to your mom. The _last_ time we left him alone, Louie almost joined all of Scrooge's enemies."

Hueu pondered this. "Well, it _was_ to help Scrooge… but I don't know how far it could've gone. You never know with Louie."

"With that kind of attitude, it's no _wonder_ Mom's grounding him. Let's go." Dewey scoffed.

At this, Huey bristled. "Dewey's right. We'll talk to him when he calms down. He's still mad about the whole situation."

Webby sighed, but knew she couldn't argue with both brothers. "Alright. Let's go."

Little did they know that Louie was listening to every word they said.


	2. A Visitor:

Chapter 2: A Visitor

He was beyond angry. Who the hell did Dewey think he was?!

"He was always a mama's boy." Louie grumbled.

Instead of moping around, Louie decided to go to the TV Room. It was a quiet afternoon, and he used it as an opportunity to relax and collect his raging thoughts: he was angry with everyone.

Until…

_**CRASH**_!

Louie groaned, rolled his eyes, and went upstairs, knowing _exactly _who it was. Of all the days she wanted to rob Scrooge, she _had _to choose this one. He just wasn't in the mood to fend her off. Louie reached Scrooge's office and swung open the door, only to find Goldie O'Gilt fussing over broken glass.

"Well, well, well…" Louie sighed.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sharpie." she said.

"I _live _here." Louie grumbled.

"Whatever." she replied.

Louie inspected the scene in front of him. She was holding a marble cat that they found on an adventure a few months ago. Louie sighed, knowing exactly where this was headed:

"Can't we just talk this out. I'm seriously not in the mood—" Louie tried.

Goldie lunged forward and powerfully kicked his shin. Louie, unprepared for the attack, fell backwards and landed on the carpet. He groaned and rubbed his sore arm.

"Funny. My uncle wanted to _keep_ those cats." Louie said through gritted teeth.

"I know this seems like all fun and games, but I really need this haul, okay? Now, be a good boy and scamper off."

Louie frowned at her condescending tone of voice. She was about to sashay off when he caught her in a leg sweep and she joined him on the floor. He heard her curse as he got up quickly and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down. She struggled.

"Louie," she protested. "Please, don't be this way."

"You can pout all you want, Goldie, but I'm not letting you take Scrooge's stuff."

"What a killjoy, seriously. You're always so uptight."

"You're always so on the wrong side of the law." he retorted.

Goldie sniffed. "It's all part of the survival. You wouldn't want me to starve, would you?" she asked, slightly stalling because she was enjoying the way his body seemed to meld into hers.

Louie resisted. The whole reason he stopped learning from Goldie in the first place was because she was becoming romantically attracted to him. He had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

"You could try getting a real job," he admonished.

"But then we wouldn't have fun little encounters like this," she said, brushing her hips against his.

He scowled. "True, but it would also be a little more… _legal_."

Goldie pouted. "You have no imagination."

Something clicked inside of Louie: His pent up frustration with his mom and brothers was really stressing him out. He gazed down at Goldie, who stared back at him with half lidded emerald eyes.

"Are you going to go quietly?" he asked, still pinning her wrists down.

A very naughty look crossed Goldie's features. "When have you ever wanted me to go quietly? I thought you liked it when I—"

He couldn't take it anymore. Louie captured her mouth in a searing kiss, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Since he seemed so distracted, Goldie let him work himself up a bit with the liplock before she violently shoved him off of her and leaped up, jumping for the the cats.

Louie was on his feet just after her, yanking on her wrist and pulling her away from the cats display.

She turned her body and kicked him solidly in the solar plexus. He let go of her wrist, one hand on his chest.

She didn't let him recover and grabbed a whip Scrooge found in the Temple of the Gorgons. Louie dodged, raised one arm up as her whip wound around it tightly. He tugged it sharply and pulled her off balance, socking her in the stomach for a little reciprocation as she fell forward.

Goldie grunted from his punch and fell back.

"That was mean."

"Just as mean as you." he smirked.

"You shouldn't ever hit a lady."

Louie snorted. "So you're trying to imply that you're a lady."

Goldie frowned. "You're a jerk."

He shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"I bet you have, Mister Playboy. I know your reputation. Wham bam thank you ma'am, and then it's off with another one…or three."

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

"Yes, you are."

"The media always blows everything out of proportion."

Goldie laughed. "Louie, this is the one thing the media has spot on."

Louie looked a little indignant. Being the nephew of Scrooge McDuck _does _play into his favour. He noticed Goldie scowl. Was she… was she _jealous_…?

She regained her composure.

"Anyway, I have some business to attend to…" Goldie said.

Goldie dashed for the cases before Louie could stop her. She was trying to break open the case when he pulled her away again, and began to fight.

Goldie punched and kicked, scratched with her nails, and cracked her new whip. Louie dodged and blocked, threw out his own punches. He frontkicked her into a case, stunning her for a second. She rolled and dodged as he came for her, kicking him in the back and propelling him away.

He turned sharply and caught her with a side kick.

She flitted back in to engage him, throwing out a punch, but he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him, putting her in a hold. She struggled, and he took a moment to cop a feel on her backside.

"Louie!" she protested.

He let her go, pushing her away. She dusted herself off. Sauntering forward, she draped her arms around his shoulders. Louie's face was stony, knowing he couldn't trust her when she was in one of these moods.

Goldie emitted some breathy giggles and pecked on his chin.

"Goldie," he warned.

He looked up just in time to catch a punch on the jaw and a kick in the chest. Then she caught him in the side with a hook kick, but he grabbed her leg, flipping her to the ground hard. She saw stars for a moment before wrenching her leg from his hands, placing her hands by her head and propelling herself back to standing. His back hit the wall.

"Hmm, nowhere to go," she grinned.

He darted forward and grabbed her arms, trying to restrain her as best he could. She protested and struggled, before a sneaky look crossed her face.

Louie sucked in a breath and he released her, backing away.

"Never get tired of that," she teased.

"And you complain about me."

She turned her back to him, grinning over her shoulder, swaying toward the cases again. When he started to follow, she whirled around and kicked him squarely in the chest. She kicked him hard and he fell against the wall.

This was all the time she needed. She ran to the cases and kicked the glass in, causing it to rain shards everywhere. She snatched up the cats and ducked as he tried to grab her as he disentangled himself from her whip. She picked up the handle to her weapon and snapped it away from him before darting out the door, cracking the air as she went, keeping him back. She pulled a rolled up bag from her belt and placed the cats inside as she turned and ran.

Louie flew around the corner in pursuit, but had not expected anyone to be in his way. Louie was dismayed when he got to the window with the circle cut out and saw that Goldie was nowhere in sight.

She had gotten away with the cats.


	3. The Mistake:

Huey was unhappy.

He couldn't enjoy Big Rock Candy Mountain. Not without the constant thought of Louie in the mansion alone, missing out on his favourite adventure a second time. His mother's reason for grounding Louie from Big Rock Candy Mountain the first time was understandable, but Huey felt that her reasoning this time was irrational. It was almost as if she got pleasure out of punishing Louie. Huey frowned when he looked at his mom. His mother seemed to be smug and happy, almost as if she was glad she grounded Louie.

Huey gritted his teeth, and rolled up the legs of his pants. He sat at the edge of their raft, skimming his legs through the pink natural spring Pep! they were floating on. Like last time, Ms. Beakley was cheerfully playing her harmonica while Dewey struggled with the fishing net.

Huey snorted. Some things never changed.

"Hey," Webby said, sitting next to him.

"Hi." Huey said glumly.

Webby noticed the aura of quiet anger around the oldest triplet. She frowned and gently set her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Huey?"

Huey groaned. "Yeah. I'm just worried."

"About Louie? I'm sure he's fine," she reassured him.

"Not just that," Huey frowned. "I'm just worried about him and my mom's relationship, you know?"

Webby sighed. "I know your mom can be hard on Louie, but you know it's for his own good, don't you?" Webby asked carefully.

Huey just sighed. "I know…"

Webby pulled him in for a hug which Huey happily reciprocated.

"I got one!" Dewey cried.

Dewey pulled out a fish much bigger than him and immediately, he fell over. Huey just chuckled and stood up to help Dewey with the fish.

Goldie made it to her hotel, looking carefully to make sure no one saw her. She climbed the fire escape to her window and slipped into her room.

"Well, that certainly was an adventure," she mumbled to herself, pulling off her hat, letting her long blonde tresses tumble out. She pulled off her gloves and ran her fingers through her hair. She wrinkled her nose. "Fighting good guys always makes me grimey. Guess I'll need to take a shower."

She put the bag onto the table in her room and headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she had finished showering and came back into the room in just a white fluffy hotel towel.

"Mmm, let's see what mommy hauled tonight." she purred, opening the bag and pulling out the two cats.

"Gorgeous," she said, tracing a finger over the diamond eyes and smooth black marble. Then the smile disappeared off her face and her eyes narrowed. There was a chip in the marble. She leaned in and examined more closely, picking at it with her fingernail. More "marble" flaked off.

"No… no no no!"

She retrieved her jeweler's magnifying glass and examined the diamonds.

"Nooo…" she moaned flopping back in her chair in a huff.

"What's the matter Goldie? Do the cats not get you excited?"

She whirled around and glared at the voice coming from the window.

"You!" she accused. "You bastard! These are fake!"

All she received in reply was a rather gloating smirk.

"How?!" she demanded.

Louie stepped in through the window nonchalantly. "You're predictable, that's how."

She scowled. "Predictable? Wanna tell me how you pulled this off? You're rather smug with yourself, aren't you?" She turned away and crossed her arms in a pout.

"What I want to know is how you knew I was home alone." Louie frowned.

At this she looked extremely pleased with herself. "I'm good, that's how."

"You were curious as to what I was doing home alone and used the cats as an excuse to come see me?" he snorted.

Goldie rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I wanted those cats. How did you switch them out?"

"Easy. The minute I knew I was home alone, I called the Duckworth and told him to pull the real statues and replace them with the fake ones. I had a feeling I knew what you were after them."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Well, I see all the angles." Louie smirked.

"Oh stop," she scowled. "I know why you followed me here—how did you follow me here? I made sure you weren't around."

She received another smirk in answer.

"You're just so cocky tonight, it's sickening."

"Well, I think I'm smart." Louie shrugged.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"You look nice with wet hair." Louie commented.

"Is that Louie code for 'you look hot and I came here for just one thing'?"

"Goldie," he said, his voice losing its teasing tone.

"If you think I'm gonna just let you waltz in here after that little show you put on and let you take a booty call, you've got another thing coming," she lectured.

Louie crossed the few steps to her and held her shoulders gently.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know it's my job to make sure you don't steal from Scrooge. Anything outside of that…"

She looked up into his eyes. "I can't honestly believe that you really care for me."

"I wouldn't be here right now."

"Is it me, or is it what I can do for you?"

"I think you know." Louie grinned.

She gave a rueful laugh and looked down. She eyed the scratches on his chest.

"Those actually went pretty deep. I'm impressed with myself."

"You would be." he snorted.

"Let's see if they went all the way through." she murmured.

She removed his top and examined his chest, which was free of scratches.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I kept coming around…" she murmured, rubbing her hands over his well toned muscles.

Louie tugged on her towel and it dropped to the floor.

"These last few days have been very stressful for me," he said, his voice low and husky. "And you are going to help me with it." he growled, pushing her onto the bed.


	4. Hostility

**So I was an idiot who replied in my review section when I forgot I could just reply to all of your reviews here o_o**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Thank you so much:)**

**Guest: Wowwww**

**Guest: right? Oh, it gets darker**

**NOTE: They're going to be humans in this AU. It's just easier to write about skin and not feathers XD**

**And on that happy note, let's co****ntinue this story****:**

"What's wrong with you?" Della asked Huey.

They were sitting around a picnic table beside the lake so they could eat the fish Dewey had caught. Huey scowled at the question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"I _mean_," Della growled. "Why are you acting off? The _last _time we were here, you were so excited! The last—"

"—the _last_ time we were here, Louie was grounded! And I understood why you grounded him all those years ago, Mom, I really do! But your reasoning and logic this time is messed up! It's almost like you _enjoy_ punishing Louie!" Huey snapped.

Della held back, both surprised and not surprised at Huey's angry outburst. Everyone knew Huey was the angry triplet, but he's never snapped at her.

"He made you miss your exams, Huey, I had to do it!"

He stood up angrily. "No. You. _Didn't_." Huey bit out.

"Huey—"

"Mom please," Huey sighed. "Just leave me alone."

Della frowned, but did what Huey asked. She would talk to him later. Huey took a deep breath, and sat back down, glancing down at his now cold slice of fish.

"You alright, lad?" Scrooge asked.

Huey groaned. Did he really look that annoyed?

"I'm fine, Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge frowned. "You're not selling it."

Huey scowled. "I'm worried about Louie, that's it! What's everyone's deal?!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he did. Dewey and Webby, who were cuddling a few feet away, sat up and stared at Huey.

"Huey…?"

"I'M FINE!" he howled.

And with that, Huey stormed off, leaving his family confused and worried.

"Damn it, Louie, pick up!" Huey growled.

He tried calling Louie about six times. After the seventh try, Huey left it alone, and sat down against a tree.

"I know you don't want anyone checking in on you, but I'm checking in on you." Ms. Beakley said behind him.

"Ms. B, I'm fine, really." Huey protested when the older woman sat next to him.

She raised an eyebrow. "I assume you're worried about your brother?"

"Well, yeah," he said. "The _last _time we left Louie alone, he joined all of Scrooge's worse enemies—"

"For a good cause." Ms. Beakley gently reminded him.

Huey frowned. "I guess…"

"Get up. Enjoy the adventure, Huey." she said.

He gave her a weak smile. "I will. I just need some time alone."


	5. No Sex in Front of Grandma

**Damnnn, 9 reviews for only 4 chapters? I hope the grind doesn't stop! :)**

**Guest: It gets better, but it's a dark story. We'll have to wait until we get to a happy ending **

**Guest: Goldie and Louie do NOT remain a couple, don't worry ;)**

**NOTE: This'll be the final Rated T chapter, and then it's off to Rated M from here, ya weirdos!**

**Just kidding, I love you all :D**

**Let's get on with the story! **

"I'M FINE!" Huey snapped.

Dewey and Webby sat up and watched as Huey angrily stormed off. Webby frowned and tried to get up to check up on him but Dewey held her down.

"Dewey." she said sternly.

He gave her a cocky grin and she snorted.

"Your grandma's got this." Dewey said gesturing at Beakley.

Webby watched as her grandmother followed Huey. She sighed with relief.

Dewey, on the other hand, looked around and realized that they were alone. He gazed down at his girlfriend, a mischievous spark lighting up his eyes.

"Dewey, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking about it." she warned.

Dewey didn't even hesitate when he flipped Webby over on her back and pinned her arms down at her side. Webby however was taken completely off guard and was immediately on self-defense mode.

"Dewey what are you _doing_?!" she hissed, terrified that someone would catch them.

Dewey looked at her as if she were stupid before replying, "I think you know, exactly what I'm doing, Webbs."

She opened her mouth to protest but it was quickly captured by Dewey's swift lips. At first the kiss was simple and tender; Dewey was really soft and patient. But when Webby tried to slow it down he suddenly grew urgent moving his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her with more force and passion.

Webby's mind got real cloudy as her body betrayed her and responded back to the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him in deeper, she let out a moan when Dewey licked the roof of her mouth and bit her lower lip. She responded back by biting his lip a little harder causing him to growl.

Webby gasped in pure pleasure when Dewey's hips bucked, causing his arousal to grind in between her legs.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" gasped Webby breathlessly as she pushed him off her.

"What?" whined Dewey impatiently wanting more of the girl in front of him.

"What the fuck was that?!" she asked completely flustered.

Dewey looked at her completely confused. "What the fuck was what?"

Webby choked on her sentence and merely brought her shaky legs together and scooted away from him. Dewey noticed how flushed her cheeks were and how her legs trembled like jelly. He suddenly realized what she meant.

"It's not like we haven't done this before!" Dewey protested, recounting their various times having sex.

"Maybe it was because we were in a bed and not on some open field where everyone could potentially _see_ us!" she snapped.

Dewey watched as her body language did not match her words. Her legs had separated to make access for him and her fingers had subconsciously started moving along his chest.

Dewey smirked at her outburst, and slowly began kissing her neck, knowing it was her biggest weakness. Sure enough, she threw her head back, a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans.

"Dewey, please…" she whispered. "My grandmother might come back—_ohh_!"

She was cut off when Dewey bucked his hips against hers once again. Webby glared at him while he chuckled. She obviously wanted him. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and looked her dead in the eyes, making her feel smaller and smaller by the second.

Dewey started kissing her softly while murmuring words. "If you want me to stop then _make_ me."

"I don't…" Webby gasped. "I don't _want _you to stop. Not anymore."

He smirked against her lips.


	6. His Actions

**This chapter contains graphic sexual details. Readers discretion is advised**

Goldie blushed at his dirty talk and got lost in thought. She was perched upon the bed, patiently waiting, throbbing at the crotch. The thought of sex with Louie had already made her moist, and she had thought of it on numerous occasions before. Goldie was confused as to why she was agreeing to it, but then blamed it on him, inwardly noting that he made the suggestive comment in the first place, which put the idea in her head. In regards to her thoughts about it before... well, a woman wonders.. Inwardly, and something she wouldn't admit for a long time, was that she found him extremely attractive. Even with the age difference, everything that would be an utter turn-off for a regular girl, was only something Goldie could easily look past. Besides, his handsome appearance reminded her of what a man he was.

"Alright, Goldie," his voice had it's usual calm tone, but also a seductive twist that made her bite her lip. "This is a one time thing."

She nodded, her womanhood thrumming with every breath she took, desperate. In a matter of moments, he had pounced on her, forcing her back onto the mattress. His mouth hungrily bit at hers before engaging them in a hot, kiss. To his surprise, Goldie immediately battled for dominance, to which he aggressively denied. Her tongue tasted as delicious as he expected.

Tiny moans escaped her as Louie's tongue began exploring her mouth regions, occasionally brushing against her own tongue as he did so. He broke away, panting, and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Goldie..." he spoke in a low, completely different voice. It was enticed. It was aroused. He was plain horny for the woman beneath him.

_The feeling was mutual_.

It was only when they began to violently kiss again did both realise they had been longing for this lust, longing for this very pleasurable moment. Breaking the kiss for a second time, Louie left wet kisses across her jaw and neck, a thin trail of spit connecting the marks he mischievously left. Her moaning urged him on, nipping and biting onto the sensitive spots, causing her to moan louder.

His knuckles paled, and he gripped her slender hand so much rougher than he did the first time. He felt his throbbing member harden and enlarge against her crotch, which caused Goldie to gasp in shock at his size. She grinded their hips together, scraping her nails down his back, leaving light scratch marks for him to remember this moment. The pain was truly intoxicating; the haze of the moment caused him to arch his back in pleasure at her scratching. He nibbled cheekily against her collarbone, his teeth doing an excellent job of marking his progress.

"Come on, Sharpie. You can do better than that." she teased.

The jeer of his counterpart ignited something within him. His breath intense, he fiercely caught a grip on her outfit and ripped without a second thought. Goldie yelped, not in disappointment or fear or annoyance, but in excitement.

Accidentally scratching at her skin a few times and leaving gashes across her beautiful body, he ripped the outfit apart, undergarments and all, the beast inside him finally coming to life. Holding her down by the shoulders, he instantly suckled on her left nipple, tweaking and pulling on the right, rubbing his thumb in all directions. Her moaning got louder, with each suck and with each tug. Her nails were clinging to his bed sheets.

"Come on. Beg for mercy. Do I need to bite you?" he growled.

His dirty talk only seemed to make her more aroused.

Following his instinct, he bit down with his sharp teeth onto the soft, pink flesh. Her unexpected cry out sent a brilliant vibration through his desperate cock. Precum was already dripping; if she kept making those sounds he would explode and he wouldn't have even got to fuck her senseless. She knew he loved it. She knew every time she opened her mouth his manhood got so much harder. And yet, she did it, to ridiculously tease him... and because she couldn't really help it.

He massaged her stomach with his tongue, licking every inch he could manage, causing her to squirm. He caught a small glimpse of her face above her bosom. Her mouth wet, wide open, her eyes full of colour, her vision hazy, her face in a bashful blush, and even better, she was dripping helplessly onto his sheets. It drove him crazy.

Oh, how in love with her he was, and now he was exploring her body like it were a mountain. The animal inside him was hungry and ready to hunt. Ready to mate like the wild beast he truly was. To make Goldie feel better than she has ever felt; he wanted her to beg, to scream, to unleash the forbidden emotions inside her and shake the building apart. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, a chance he may never receive again, depending on Goldie's choice, and he was ready to make the most out of it.

Goldie was feeling intense pleasure and was knocking her knees at every movement the man made on her. Biting, sucking, scratching, marking, gashing, kissing, everything he did, it never pained her; it only caused her to groan in immense and deep arousal. The emotion of 'lust' inside her was horny above all levels.

Having moved backwards, rather up than down, he bit at her collarbone and the warm, crimson liquid trickled to the pillow in a thin line which quickly disappeared within the steam of the moment. Darting from the collar to her stomach again, he continued to kiss until he reached the groin area, causing her to flinch gently the lower he went. Chuckling under his sex-absorbed breath, he lifted his head to make eye contact with her, heating the moment further.

"How's it going? Enjoying it so far?" he said in a somewhat mocking manner, which caused Goldie to scoff.

She would have retorted with a sardonic comment as usual, but she was too breathless to even do so, therefore attempting to do it with her eyes instead. Although they were glazed over from the passion, she got her message across, and Louie only cackled in response.

"You'll see. Lucky for you, the fun hasn't even started yet."

"What... do you mean?" Goldie collected herself and eventually gathered her desired oxygen.

Her calm stature returned, but the bashful blush remained, making her so much more out of character than she wished was possible.

"This is what I mean." the glint of his smirk signaling oncoming danger.

Before she could blink, her legs were forced apart and Louie was down below, his lips pressed against her warm, vaginal flesh. He let his tongue explore her outer skin, lining the barrier with his spit, going gentle at first, to ease her in. He flicked his hungry tongue against her clit, making her moan out in the pleasure she lusted for. His nails scraped and dug straight into her soft thighs, and the tremble of them underneath his palms only made him strike a menacing grin against her pulsing pussy. Saliva and bodily fluids were dripping onto his bed sheets as he forced his tongue inside of her, letting her walls swallow it up. The taste was utterly incredible; utterly bitter-sweet. Using the top of his jaw, he let his teeth chomp lightly at the clit, the excruciating agony mixing with the indescribable pleasure in Goldie's bod, making her roar a moan so different from the rest. She was enjoying it. He could see it. He could feel it. He could taste it.

The blood boiled underneath his skin, ready for more, the adrenaline shooting through his veins and his neglected cock. He gave her a last desperate lick and he reluctantly pulled away, although the fun wasn't over. Licking his lips, he removed his own clothing within short moments and took a few seconds to listen to her heavy, heavy breathing. He purred as he kissed her left thigh, and she groaned and shook in reply.

"You animal..." Goldie mumbled, unable to finish her phrase as she trailed into another strangled moan. The unfinished sentence, however, reminded him exactly what he was.

It only painted another smile upon him. He was craving her. Her voice, her love.

They both knew exactly what they wanted; and they wanted it bad.

His long, solid and erect manhood was exposed and prepared for this moment. Playing with Goldie with his fingers, she twitched and salivated, only satisfying his sight more. Desperately making intimate eye contact with her, his eyes heavy yet focused, and a vein visible on his forehead due to his concentration, Goldie couldn't help but flush a scarlet colour, not only due to the delightful pleasure she was receiving, but due to his sole purpose of the moment only being her. Only thinking of her, only drowning himself within the inner passion of her. They wanted each other, and they both knew it dead straight.

Unable to wait any longer, his cock aching for touch, for entrance into Goldie, his desire to fuck her itching at his mind, he forced her open once more and let her take his length. Her walls constricted as she threw her head back in ecstasy and intense pain of losing her virginity. In absolute bliss were the both of them, a heaven, it was almost a blur as he made her mind go completely blank. Forcing her legs even further back, he thrusted in and out of her, nearly reaching his climax so soon. Moan, moan, moan, was all he heard, his skin dotted with goosebumps.

"Louie, come on!" even with her mouth full of howls and saliva and lack of oxygen, she had the nerve to taunt him. "Is that all you've got?!"

A tone she had never used before, probably due to her emotions bubbling furiously inside her that she was losing her natural character, had erupted, and shot at him like a bullet. Faster, harder, and deeper, he plunged into her with every ounce of his strength, the grunts and groans from him and the whines and moans from her actually overtaking the slapping of sweaty skin.

Goldie rocked her hips against her temporary lover in perfect rhythm. With a few more thrusts, Louie knew he was about to reach his limit.

"Goldie!" he yelled, closing his eyes and enjoying his last few moments on the seventh heaven.

He bit back his last moan regretfully, suddenly aware of his surroundings, but the orgasm was too strong to hold in. He moaned a low yet loud moan, and he was unable to pull out in time. Goldie also orgasmed in synch with him, their cum mixing into one passion-filled liquid as they both exploded in alternate directions. Any pain either felt subsided, and Louie crashed on top of her, chest heaving.

"Goldie..." he whispered into her hair, kissing her ear as he breathed his warm breath around it, tickling her.

However, she stayed silent, only running her fingertips gently to and fro on his brilliantly structured back, and letting herself calm down her breath with some form of technique.

"I l-" Louie started. He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, blushed, and rolled off, staring at the ceiling.

Gulping down the rest of his will to talk ever again, he avoided looking at her naked body, even though he had stared lovingly at it throughout the entire scenario. After a few minutes of regathering their breath, his voice broke the silence yet again.

"So?"

"So what?" she teased.

"You asked me to fuck you." he propped himself onto his elbow to stare at her smugly. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite." she sat up after saying so, straying Louie in the dust behind her, clueless. He became level with her after he also straightened.

"Huh?"

"I'm not satisfied."

"_What_?!" his voice rose to a gruff, aggravated tone that Goldie secretly found hilarious. "How could you say that?! Were you just there a few seconds ago?"

"Barely." she muttered, to which Louie blushed at, though only for a few seconds before he became enraged.

"Then what do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Prove it to me. Harder. That wasn't hard enough." she glared daggers at him. "How about tomorrow? Sound good? Great."

And with that, she was wrapped in one of his old hoodies since her regular outfit lay tattered on the floor, up and out, leaving Louie stunned on his sweat-and-cum-soaked bed sheets.

"God..." he said through his teeth, albeit smirking, as he stared at the door she recently left through. "She took such a pounding, and yet she still asks for more."

He lay back onto the bed, linking his fingers proudly behind his head.


	7. Evidence

**Well, that was quite a chapter o_O**

Webby frowned and nudged Dewey.

"Look," she whispered. "They're doing it again."

Dewey glanced at Louie, who was sitting on the other couch with Goldie.

"They're just sitting." he insisted.

"_Sitting _would be an understatement."

Webby was right. Louie was lying down on the couch, with Goldie calmly sleeping on his chest. He rubbed her lower back and she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"That doesn't mean they're together, Webby." Dewey whispered.

Over the last few weeks, Louie and Goldie seemed… _closer_ than usual. At first, Webby dismissed it, but when she saw that their physical means of affection were becoming more prominent, she told Dewey. Ever since, she and Dewey had been watching the two, noticing the frequent hugs and occasional kisses on the cheek. Webby suspected that the two were in a secret relationship.

"Let's confront him." Webby hissed.

"N-not yet. Not until we have solid evidence." he murmured, his voice soft and pleading.

Webby groaned, but understood where Dewey was coming from. Accusing his brother of being romantically involved with a woman a century older, and on top of _that_, with Scrooge's old fling, was hard to believe. Dewey didn't _want _to believe it.

But Webby was a realist. She _knew _her accusations were right, and if she didn't do something about them soon, Louie might find himself in too deep and too emotionally attached to Goldie.

"You want solid evidence? Fine."

Webby hit the camera app on her phone and clicked record. She set it on the couch, fitting Louie and Goldie into the frame perfectly.

"We're gonna get some snacks. You want anything?" Webby asked, standing up.

"Can you get some popcorn, Webbs?" Louie asked.

"Sure."

"How long will you two be gone?" Louie

asked.

"About 15 minutes? The store isn't too far away."

"Sounds good." Louie smiled.

"Why, Lou?" Dewey asked.

"Just asking." he said nonchalantly.

Webby and Dewey turned to leave. He grabbed his car keys, and locked the front door behind him.

"C'mon Webbs," Dewey protested when he turned onto the main road. "I don't think Louie's dating his ex _mentor_."

"We left them alone. Now, it's time to see what they do." Webby said.

"And then what happens? Say they _are _together. What happens next?"

"We'll confront them."

"Well, he's going to be pissed _and _embarrassed! Scrooge will disown him, and everyone's going to act weird around him. His life will be ruined." he argued.

"Dewey, the _sooner_ we do this, the _less_ attached Louie will become! How could you stand around and do nothing while Louie bangs a woman almost a century older than him?!" she snapped.

"At least be nice! Please don't make it public! _Please_." Dewey begged.

"I wasn't going to, Dewey!" Webby shouted. "We need to put an end to this. This is for his own good."

"Okay… and what if they're not."

"Not what?" she asked.

"Together." Dewey said.

"Then we don't have to do a thing." she replied.

Dewey sighed as he pulled into the grocery store.

"Wait out here. I'll be quick." Webby instructed.

While Dewey waited in somber silence, he prayed that his brother wasn't doing anything crazy. The drive back home was steely and silent.

000

"We're home—" Dewey called, swinging open the front door.

"_Shh_!" Webby hissed, putting a hand over Dewey's mouth.

They quietly made their way towards the TV Room, and opened the door. Louie scrambled to get off of Goldie and tried to sound natural.

"D-Dewey! Webby! You're back early!" Goldie stammered.

"What were you two up to?" Webby asked suspiciously.

"J-just watching the movie." Louie said.

"Well, we got popcorn."

"Great! Goldie and I will go make it." Louie said, grabbing Goldie. He snatched the popcorn and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Let's see." Webby said, grabbing her phone.

She pressed play on the new video, and she and Dewey watched. At first, nothing unusual happened, but then…

"_God, I thought they'd never leave."_

_Louie chuckled. "Well, we have 15 minutes. What do you want to do."_

"_Hmmm. I'm not sure." she said, seductively running a nail down his chest. _

"_I know what I want to do." Louie murmured huskily._

"_And what's that?"_

"_You." he growled. _

_Louie kissed her ferociously, and straddled her. Goldie stifled a moan and broke the kiss. _

"_What if someone walks in?" she asked, concerned. _

"_I'll make something up. Now kiss me."_

"_Forward tonight, aren't we?"_

"_Mhm." he grinned._

_She moaned as Louie's hand traveled in between her thighs. _

"_L-Louie!" she gasped. _

_He started kissing her neck_—

"Okay!" Dewey yelled, pressing pause on the video. "That's enough."

"_Now _do you believe me?"

Dewey groaned. "Why?"

"I don't know." Webby sighed.

"H-how did this even happen?"

"Goldie's attractive and Louie's a horny teenager. Do the math."

"She's a pedophile." Dewey grumbled.

"Louie's 19 now. She can't be classified as a _pedophile_ under the law."

Dewey growled. "So what do we do?"

"We confront them."

"Let's go." Dewey said, standing up.

Webby grabbed his arm. "Not now."

"Why?" Dewey asked.

"We need to ask Louie when he's _away _from Goldie." his girlfriend replied.

Dewey sighed, sitting on the sofa. "I'm sorry for not believing you before, Webby."

She sat next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. "I get it. It's hard to believe."

"Can we go upstairs?" he asked.

"Why?"

Dewey sighed. "I just don't want to be around them."

The duo went upstairs. Just as Dewey was about to open his bedroom door, Huey walked out, scaring Dewey out of his wits.

"Jesus, Huey!" Dewey snapped. "You scared the crap out of me!

"I'm sorry, Dewford, but this is _my _room as well." he snorted.

Dewey scowled, but Webby calmly put a hand on his chest.

"Might as well tell Huey." Webby said.

"Tell Huey what?" Huey asked. Then he gasped. "You're not _pregnant_, are you?!"

Webby smacked Huey while Dewey just grinned.

"_No_!" she snapped, turning red.

Huey laughed, rubbing his sore arm.

"So what's the big secret?" Huey asked.

Webby dragged the brothers into their room. As she explained Louie and Goldie's relationship to Huey, the cheerful atmosphere dissolved, and turned into a dark silence.

"How do you know?" Huey asked, his voice monotone.

Webby showed him the video and Huey's eyes widened. He slowly gave the phone back to Webby, and stared into the distance.

"Huey? You okay?" Dewey asked.

"H-he's _dating_ her?" Huey asked.

"They're in a sexual relationship as far as we know." he replied.

"What do we do?" Huey asked.

"We are going to confront Louie privately." Webby said.


	8. The Confrontation

"Isn't this nice?" Goldie murmured, leaning on his chest.

Louie glanced down at her. She was so stunning in the moonlight. They wanted some alone time together, so Goldie suggested they camp out and go stargazing. At first, Louie didn't like the idea of going outdoors, but now he was glad he came.

"Goldie, I've been thinking…"

"Thinking?" she purred.

"Should we be doing this?" he asked.

She sat up from the blanket they had been lying on. "Doing what?"

"_This_. Is this right? Us being together?"

To his surprise, she laughed. "We can call it quits soon, Sharpie."

"I get that," Louie said, running his hand through his hair. "But I don't think I can let you go."

"Well…" she said, almost hesitantly. "The feeling's mutual. I think I've fallen for you, Louie."

"I feel the same way. I'm just not used to being in a relationship with a woman who's older than me. _And _you were Scrooge's old fling." he explained, struggling to put his conflicting emotions into words.

"I don't feel anything for Scrooge now." she reassured.

"I have to tell my family eventually." Louie said.

"There's no rush. Let's take our time, Louie. It's our little secret for now."

"Mhm?" he growled, pulling her onto his lap.

She laughed when Louie flipped them over and started to slide her jeans off.

_The air was thick with the smell of sex; everything felt, smelt, even tasted like it. But they didn't care. It would be over when the sun is up – now it's just for them. For it's their dirty little secret_.

000

An hour later, Louie snuck in through the bedroom window and crawled inside. It was about 2AM, and he was sure his brothers would've been asleep.

"Late night, huh Llewellyn?" Huey asked.

Louie was still hunched over in sneak mode, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized Huey was sitting on his desk chair. Dewey turned on the lights and stood beside the door, arms crossed. Behind him was Webby, who was blocking the open window.

"What the hell is this?" Louie asked.

"A confrontation." Webby said, closing and locking the window.

Louie laughed. "About _what_?"

"About Goldie." Huey said flatly.

Louie paled but decided to play dumb.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You _know_ what we're talking about, Louie!" Webby said, closing the window.

"I don't," Louie said calmly. "Please enlighten me."

Webby showed him the video of him and Goldie on the couch. Louie paled.

"Sit down." Huey sighed, getting up from the chair.

Louie gritted his teeth but did what he was told. He sat down on the chair and saw his brothers and Webby looking at him. Their expressions were a mixture of disappointment, shock, confusion, and _disgust_: disappointed because Louie once again kept a secret from them. Shocked because he was in a relationship with _the _Goldie O'Gilt. Confused as to _why _he was in a relationship with a woman much older than him, and finally, _disgust_. Disgusted that Louie would even _think_ about having sex with their great uncle's old fling.

Dewey folded his arms. "_Why _Louie?"

Louie stayed silent. He was slouching and his head was down, trying his best to avoid eye contact. He kept trying to hide his hands…

_Louie was a senior, hiding bloodied knuckles after getting into a fight. Their Uncle Donald sat him down while Huey and Dewey eavesdropped on their conversation. When Donald asked him why he got into a brawl, Louie said that some guy was about to touch Webby inappropriately. He said Webby was like his sister and he felt a brotherly urge to protect her_.

Huey snapped back into reality.

"I… I don't know." Louie muttered.

Huey gave Dewey a look that said '_be gentle'_. Dewey snorted but nodded.

"Come on, Louie. Tell us. We aren't mad." Huey said.

Louie glared at Huey, angry tears in his eyes. "No, you're not _mad_! It's worse. You're _disgusted_ with me!"

"Louie," Webby said gently. "We aren't disgusted, we're just… _confused_. How did this happen?"

Louie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Remember when mom grounded me and I couldn't go on that adventure?"

Huey nodded.

"Well, I found Goldie ransacking Scrooge's office. I fought her and it got physical. She got flirty and…_touched_ me. I was stressed and my hormones were all over the place. We were in the moment and it just… _happened_." Louie said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"2 months?"

After a long pause, Huey spoke.

"Do you… _like_ her?" Huey asked.

Louie glanced up at him. "I like her a lot, but this whole thing is just… wrong."

Webby and Dewey looked at Huey, who was deep in thought. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"Louie, you know I love you, but I'm sorry," Huey sighed. "This has to end. You know I support whatever decisions you make in life, but I just can't for this one." Huey said.

Dewey nodded. "I'm with Huey. I would be okay with it if it were some other woman, but this is _the_ Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge's old flame, and a master manipulator. She may be using you. It's just wrong on so many different levels, and you know that."

Louie glanced at Webby.

"I can tell you like her. You've built a very strong connection within the last two months, but…"

"But?" Louie asked. He was soft spoken to her surprise, but there were traces of annoyance in his tone.

"But I'm with your brothers. I know it's going to take a long time to get over her, and I _know _there will be a relapse. But this is for your own good. If we catch you with her again, then we're going to have to tell Scrooge."

She expected Louie to roll his eyes and lash out at her, but he stayed silent.

"Get some rest, guys. We'll check in with each other in the morning." Webby said.

Dewey gave her a quick kiss and Huey gave her a curt nod.

"Louie?" Webby asked.

"Mhm?" he glumly responded.

She wrapped him up in a hug, much to everyone's surprise. Louie felt tears prick at his eyes, but he gratefully returned the hug, trembling. She rubbed his lower back, and Louie pulled away.

"Thanks, Webbs." he said weakly.

Webby smiled and left the room. Before Huey or Dewey could say anything to their younger triplet, Louie trudged towards his bunk, and hopped in. Huey and Dewey exchanged pained looks.

Louie was angry with all of them…

He just had a strange way of showing it.


	9. Insanity

Huey was the first one to wake up the next morning. He stretched and checked his phone.

**Violet: **_hey, want to grab some breakfast_?

Huey smiled as he texted back.

**Huey: **_I'm down. Can my brothers and Webby tag along_?

Huey set his phone down. Getting Louie out of the house was his best move. He was sure the house reminded him too much of Goldie.

His phone buzzed:

**Violet: **_sure. I'm bringing Lena too_

**Huey:** _sounds good, come to my house whenever_

**Violet: **_kk. Love you_

**Huey: **_love u more :)_

He set his phone down and slid down the ladder, shaking Dewey awake.

"What?" Dewey asked, annoyed.

"We're going to breakfast with Violet and Lena. Get up!" he said.

Dewey rolled his eyes. How Huey was so preppy in the morning would always remain a mystery.

"Good morning, Louie! We're getting food!" Huey said, trying his best to keep the mood light.

Louie sat up, and gave Huey a small smile. "Sounds good."

Louie went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel. Huey frowned when he heard the water go off.

"He's good at that, no?" Huey murmured.

"Good at what?" Dewey asked.

"Hiding his emotions. Acting like he's fine when he's really not. After 19 years of being brothers, he hasn't _once_ opened up to us." Huey said, hurt.

"Don't worry, Hue. Something good is going to happen, I can just feel it." he smiled.

Huey smiled back and went to go pick out some clothes.

Louie walked out, wearing a towel around his waist, and Dewey caught his breath: His younger brothers hair was growing well past his ears, and reached the bottom of his neck. He was growing a light stubble, and he looked weary. His eyes were red, and it was obvious that he had been crying. The whole get up made him look 5 years older.

Dewey wanted to hug him, but Louie's body language made it clear he didn't want any physical contact.

As Huey and Dewey went to go shower and brush their teeth, Louie picked out some clothes. He chose a beige bomber jacket unzipped over a dark green turtleneck. He wore light blue jeans and white converse. Louie reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of black rounded sunglasses. He frowned when he saw the length of his hair. Louie liked keeping it medium length, but this length was almost touching his shoulders…

"_Keep your hair long, I like it this way." Goldie said, running her hands through his hair. _

"_I hate it." Louie grumbled. _

"_But don't you like it when I play with your hair?"_

_Louie melted into her touch. "You're acting like I'll keep it like this only because _you _like it."_

_He smirked when Goldie scowled. _

"_Fine." she said, turning away from him. _

_He chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'll keep it long for you."_

"_I'm still mad." she grumbled. _

_He smirked, and started kissing her bare shoulder. Goldie moaned. _

"_Am I forgiven?" he asked huskily. _

"_Kiss me like that one more time and I'll see what I can do."_

_Louie kissed her again and she pounced on top of him_—

"Wow! Louie, you look great!" Webby said.

Louie snapped out of the memory when Webby walked in.

"I just felt like dressing up, it's nothing big." he said aimlessly.

"Well," she smiled. "You look good."

"Thanks." he said, with a forced smile.

He grabbed his phone and went downstairs. He didn't want to go to the TV Room… it gave him too many memories. Instead, he decided to go to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Louie. Where are you going?" Della asked.

"To a breakfast place."

"With?"

"My friends and Huey and Dewey."

Della frowned at him. "Are you okay? You seem dull."

"I'm fine!" Louie snapped.

He didn't mean to sound so harsh, and felt guilty when his mom stepped back.

"Okay." Della said meekly.

Louie let out an anguished sigh and angrily stormed out of the kitchen.

000

At their local diner, the gang all noticed Louie was acting off.

"So," Lena said. "What's up with you?"

Louie glared at her and Webby gave Lena a pointed look that said 'drop it'.

"Nothing." Louie grumbled.

"Your clenched jaw, intense eye contact, furrowed brows, scowl, and irritability says otherwise," Violet said dryly. "Are you angry, Louie?"

Huey nudged his girlfriend and Violet frowned.

"I'm doing fine!" Louie snapped. "Can everyone just leave me alone?!"

Before anyone could say anything else, their food arrived, and Louie feigned interest in his eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes. After they were done, Louie quickly got up and haphazardly threw two twenty dollar bills onto the table even though his breakfast only costed $11. _Now_ everyone was worried: Louie loved money, and he wasn't one to tip the waitress an extra $29. Before anyone could confront Louie, he stormed out of the diner, all too eager to get home.

Outside, Louie swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back tears. How could he have been so careless?! Letting Huey and Dewey find out about him and Goldie. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"Hey, you!" someone called out from behind Louie.

Like an idiot, Louie turned around. He saw two Beagle Boys walking up to him, cracking their knuckles.

"Look at this, Bouncer. Its one of Scrooge's dumb little nephews." one grinned.

Louie mentally noted that his brothers and friends were still inside the diner, paying their bills.

"Get away from me," Louie snarled. "I'm not in the _fucking_ mood, you morons."

"What'd you just say?!" Big Time demanded.

"Chill out, Big Time!" Bouncer said.

Louie clenched his fists. "I _said _I wasn't in the mood. Maybe you should clean out the fucking wax out of your ears so you can _hear_ me next time!"

Big Time sized him up, and poked his chest. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do, faggot!"

In one swift move, Louie grabbed his arm and pulled it up and behind his back.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Louie hissed through clenched teeth. "Or I'll kill you."

Bouncer stepped back and his eyes widened in… _horror_? Fear?

Louie had dealt with the Beagle Boys before, but realized that this time seemed different. He'd never wanted to hurt someone more than he did now. There was a powerful surge of anger fueling him and his fingers twitched to hit Big Time. Just one time. Louie wanted to see blood ooze out of his nose, lifeless glazed eyes. He wanted to watch him bleed out…

_**Stop it**_. Louie chided himself as he regained his composure.

"Now I suggest you get out of here before I break every bone in your body," Louie growled at Big Time.

He gulped. "Jeez fine! Just let go of me. Worthless bastard!"

"What'd you just call me?!" Louie snapped.

Bouncer's eyes widened. "He didn't mean it! He didn't!"

Huey saw what was about to happen, and he rushed outside. Before he could come out and put an end to it, Louie slammed Big Time against the pavement of the diner's parking lot, and began punching him furiously. A giddy sense of insanity and satisfaction overwhelmed Louie when he saw his now bloodied fists. Louie continued pummeling Big Time mercilessly. Bouncer was desperately trying to pry Louie off of his brother, but he roughly shoved him away.

"_LOUIE_!" Huey cried out.

"CALL ME A BASTARD ONE MORE FUCKING TIME! I DARE YOU!" Louie bellowed with rage.

Big Time whimpered and coughed up blood. Louie raised his fist to hit him again, but this time Huey caught it. Huey pried his brother off of him and slammed Louie against the side of a car, the way a police officer does with a criminal. Louie violently tried to break free from Huey's grasp, but his older brother held on. Big Time and Bouncer seized the opportunity and ran back from where they came from.

"Are you crazy?!" Huey snapped once they were safely out of sight.

Louie roughly pushed him away. "You're damn right I'm crazy!"

Louie's hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. His beige bomber jacket was dirty and his sunglasses were cracked. His hands were covered in blood that trickled down his fingers. He really _did_ look crazy!

"I need you to calm down." Huey said.

Webby, Dewey, Lena, and Violet remained paralyzed, staring at him in shock.

"Calm down?" Louie asked, amused.

Huey uneasily shifted. Two seconds ago, Louie looked like he was ready to kill, but now he was in a strange, giddy, calm trance.

"CALM DOWN?!" Louie bellowed with rage. "I WAS ALMOST JUMPED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Louie—" Huey tried.

He laughed. "Oh no you don't, Hubert! You think me having sex Goldie O'Gilt makes you _better_ than me?!" Louie was getting angrier and poked a finger inside Huey's chest. "Well. It. _Doesn't_." Louie hissed out. "I'm a stupid kid who made a stupid mistake and got caught. I'm only sorry I got caught, aren't I?" Louie asked darkly.

Huey's eyes widened, and suddenly he was back at Castle McDuck all those years ago: They were being chased by a demon dog and Dewey just revealed he had been researching their mom by himself:

_Huey protectively barricaded the door with his body to protect his be out hers and interrogated Dewey._

"_How do you know this is Mom's?" Huey demanded. _

_Dewey sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I've, uh… kind of been researching her on my own. A little! I mean, I just searched a forbidden library, crashed the Sunchaser, talked to the goddess Selene," Dewey paused, once he realized how much he really kept from his brothers. "Okay. You know, hearing it out loud, it comes off way worse than it sounded in my brain."_

_Huey grew curious. "How could you keep this from us?!"_

_Dewey grew defensive and clenched his fists. "I was trying to protect you from a potentially devastating revelation!" _

_Huey panicked when the demon dog managed to bite its way through the door. He scowled. "Or you just kept it to yourself so you can feel special! Classic Dewey! She's our Mom! _

_Dewey bit his lip, trying to form the words. "Okay, it's just… first I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Then I couldn't tell you because I found out all this stuff and I didn't want you to hurt me. I'm sorry, okay?!"_

_Huey got angrier.** "You're only sorry cause you got caught!**_**"**

Huey shook out of the memory. Louie was still glaring at him, eyes bloodshot. He took a deep breath, and gently placed a hand on Louie's arm.

"Listen, bud…"

_Bud_. A name Huey only reserved for Louie when they were kids. Louie's eyes widened when he heard the affectionate pet name, and he softened by a fraction.

"You need to chill out." Huey said gently.

That seemed to do the trick. All of the emotions Louie kept suppressed came out, like a leak in a dam. Huey could only hold him as he cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Louie helplessly whimpered.


	10. Desperation:

**Hey guys, I've just noticed there were a lot of typos in my last chapter, so sorry about that. I have an issue editing throughly :(**

**Guest: Chapter 10 is here, my man! **

**I love your reviews guys, they keep motivating me, so keep reviewing! They seriously help me out :)  
**

It had been a week since the incident at the diner, and Louie was slowly becoming more and more unhinged. He was constantly being watched, and Huey was pretty sure Louie was going insane from the "Goldie withdrawal".

Louie was looking outside the window. This was worse than when his mother grounded him for the first time! At least then, he had privacy! Now he couldn't even go to the bathroom without looking shady!

Louie growled in agitation, and Huey was at his side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asked his youngest brother.

Louie glared at him. "I'm fucking fine."

Huey frowned. "I don't like it when you curse, Louie."

Louie scoffed. "Well, maybe you should get used to it."

Huey snorted. "You're acting like a kid."

Louie felt his temper rise. "And you're acting like a fucking prison guard, you shitheel! I can't even go to the bathroom without you constantly watching me!"

Huey remained calm. "I just need to make sure you're not going out and seeing… well her."

"Her name is Goldie O'Gilt." Louie seethed.

"Louie…"

"Enough!" Louie snapped. "It's been a week and I'm sick of you treating me like a fucking kid!"

He got up and pushed past Huey, who grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Wherever I want," Louie snarled. "What are you? The hall monitor?"

Huey scowled. "I'm your hall monitor, Louie. And there's no place you can go that I can't follow."

Huey practically saw Louie's eyes flash with rage. I'm a fit of anger and desperation, Louie grabbed Huey's arm and twisted it up behind his back. He rammed his older brother into a wall and made a break for it. Huey, recovering quickly from the attack, chased after him.

"Get away from me!" Louie screamed.

Huey knit his eyebrows in determination and increased his speed. Louie jumped off the bannister of the stairs and made a beeline for the front door. Huey panicked. If Louie made it, then it was over. There was no stopping him.

Louie was close. Three yards, two yards…

A flash of blue came out of nowhere and tackled the green triplet. Dewey was on top of Louie pinning his arms down.

Louie's surge of anger didn't go away and he kicked Dewey off of him. Dewey grunted and Louie grabbed him and pushed him towards Huey. Huey and Dewey clashed headfirst into each other and rubbed their sore heads.

Louie grinned when he reached the door. "See you two later!"

And with that, Louie burst out the door and sprinted into the forest. Huey felt something warm trickling down his forehead. He frowned when he saw blood oozing down a cut from when he had clashed heads with Dewey. Dewey wasn't bleeding, but he had a nasty bruise on his head.

"Let's get these patched up." Huey sighed.

ooo

Louie crashed his lips on top of hers.

"I missed you." she murmured.

He kissed her forehead. "I missed you more. It's a prison at my house."

Goldie laughed softly. "I've been there."

He held her, happy to be with her.

"I can't keep this a secret anymore." he said into her soft blonde hair.

"But Louie…"

"Please, Goldie. I want you. I want everyone to know that you're with me."

Goldie bit her lip. "Louie…"

He made his puppy dog eyes that had always made Goldie weak in the knees.

"Okay." she said.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled bravely at him. "We come clean."


End file.
